Walking in a nightmare wonderland
by Tyrala1
Summary: Snowbarry fanfic all the way! Barry holds E2 Killer Frost as she dies. He then looks for Caitlin to calm his mind, but he ends up walking in a nightmare wonderland. I suck at summaries soo, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it! Please be kind, as English is not my main language:) If you like the story i will update as fast as i can! Thank you for reading3 Love, T.**

Barry was desperate to meet Caitlin again. He had been on Earth-2 several times, but this was the longest time he had ever been there. Four weeks. Killer Frost had died in his arms, and he blamed himself for he could not save her.

* * *

"Frost!" He screamed out her name in a terrifying way. He tried as best as he could, but to no awail. He could only stand there, watching, as the meta of the week pierced her heart like a warm knife through butter. "NOO!" He caught her fall before she hit the ground. "Flash?" She said his name with a weird raspyness he had never heard before. "Yeah i'm right here, don't worry, i'm right here." He said it like a mantra, mostly for the icy cold queen in his arms, but for him aswell. "Sing to me, please." Her request was odd, but ofcourse he would do it. The song starts as a calming lullaby. After a while it slowly got taken over by sobs from the scarlet speedster. Frosts breaths were becoming shallow and uneven. She was seconds away from dying and he knew that. She might be evil, but she was Caitlin. Another evil version of the doctor, but still Caitlin.

As she died, he finished the song, laid her down and began to run. Faster than ever before. He sprinted through the breach and ended up in the welcoming sight of Star Labs.

* * *

When he emerged from the time and space continuum his eyes wildly searched for the face he so desperately needed to see. That wonderful brown hair, her dreamy chestnut eyes and the smile that could warm up the entire room in seconds. There was no sign of Her. No sign of the person he needed most. Joe and Cisco were there though, they had gotten quite startled when the speedster emerged from the breach two days earlier than he was supposed to. "Caitlin, where is she?" His question was filled with a mix of anger, sadness, want and most importantly fear. "Barry, relax, it's 9pm, she has gone home." He was not sure which of the two men the answer came from, but he did not care. All he needed was information on her whereabouts and he got it. He sprinted off in a great speed, even faster than before.

Barry reached Caitlins door. One he has seen many times, mostly while carrying a drunk or tired Caitlin, but sometimes he was there as a guest for dinner. This time was different. This time he needed to be there. Had to see and touch the one person who would calm the storm raging in his entire being. He knocked at the door, three times. Since there was no one near, he used their personal safeknock. Three slow, four quick and one hundred speedknocks. Barry has superspeed, why not use it?

After a minute or so, he got impatient. He knocked once more. No answer. In his head Barry freaked out. _Was Killer Frost dying just a surpressed memory? Is Caitlin, HIS Caitlin dead? What has happened, please let her be okay! Oh my god no, she can't leave me now, please please answer me! Okay, i have to calm down. Panic will not help her if she is in danger._

He opened the door with his spare key (even though he does not like to use it) but it was open. "Caitlin?" His voice was filled with dread. The apartment was dark, there were furniture tossed around in complete chaos. And no Caitlin. "CAITLIN?" He yelled throughout the entire apartment, searching every room when he heard a faint "Help" from the closet. He ran as fast as he could with his heart racing just as quickly. He opened the closet to find Caitlin slumped in the corner. The relief ran through him like a tsunami wave. "Caitlin, what happened?" His voice sweetened when he saw how afraid she was. "I don't know, Barry, they tried to kill me and i had no idea what to do" She answered weakly. Barry scoured the rest of her body. When he saw the stab wound in her stomach, he felt sick. The exact same stab wound Killer Frost had.

"Oh my god Caitlin, we have to get you to the hospital right now" Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes. His biggest nightmare was coming true. "No, Barry, i won't make it. Sing me a song ple ease" Her breathing was becoming shallow. She was dying. "No no no Caitlin, this just happened on E2! Don't you dare die on me, i can't lose you, not you" He held her hand as it went slack. Her breathing stopped, it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no no CAITLIN!" He awoke with a jolt. The light from the blinds are slowly seeping into the dark room. But it was not his room. "Where am i?" First there was a feeling of relief, it was just a dream. He looked over and saw he was sleeping on a couch. Caitlins couch. Why is he at Caitlins? "I need to find her" He had to see if it really was a dream, or if it was a nightmare coming true. Barry approached Caitlins bedroom, and slowly started to open the door.

The door opened without a struggle unleashing light in Caitlins bedroom. He saw her shaking in her sleep. He walked closer towards her bed and saw she was crying. Barry felt more relieved than normal. He did not know what to do about the crying Caitlin, but she was alive. _Should i wake her up or should i lie down next to her?_ Whatever one he chose, he knew he had to comfort her. If there was one thing in this world that he absolutely hated it was watching Caitlin hurt.

Barry decided, after a few seconds of wondering, that he should lie down. He crawled onto the brunette's bed and lay down with his body pressing up against hers, big steady arms holding her as she cried. Not long after she woke up.

Caitlin woke up from a terrible dream in safe arms. She realised it was Barry after his scent reached her nose. "Barry? Oh thank god" She said whilst letting her tears drop down her face. "Hey Cait, why were you crying? Are you okay?" Now he was fighting tears. Seeing his beloved Caitlin cry always made him tear up. "I had a dream, and and you died and i could not save you and it was horri" She managed to say before she was overcome with sobs. "Well i'm not, i'm right here, don't worry." The feeling that she was there, that she was 100% okay, and that she was in his arms, was the best feeling he has ever experienced.

Caitlin felt two strong arms pull her closer, and felt her tears soaking his shirt. It felt right to be there. After long metahuman fights she always found a safe place in Barry's arms. The small hint of electrisity surging through him was comforting. He was alive and he was there holding her.

After Caitlin had stopped crying they eventually got up, but not before they had locked eyes for the first time since he got there. "Caitlin?" "Hm?" "How did i get here?" " I saw you at S.T.A.R labs, after you returned with the news that Killer Frost was dead. You had fallen asleep, so i got you here because i couldn't find your key" "So Frost really is dead?" Caitlin wondered why Barry sounded so afraid. "Barry, is something wrong?" "Nah, i'll be fine" She was getting annoyed at him for not revealing his feelings. But instead of scolding him she asked him nicely. "Barry, please tell me, i can't lie here in your arms if you are not willing to tell me why you are so scared" "It's just that, i had a dream aswell, i got to your apartment and i saw you were stabbed in the same place as Killer Frost and you were dead" Now his face was covered in tears.

"We really can't live without each other can we?" "No i guess not." After another hour of crying and talking and just enjoying each others company, they decided it would be best to eat breakfast and get to work and face another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I was just wondering if i should continue this story? Let me know if you want me to:) Love, T


End file.
